deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Grabber
The Grabber is a Necromorph seen mainly in Dead Space: Extraction. The Grabber does make an appearance in the animated movie, Dead Space Aftermath. Overview The Grabber is a Necromorph whose design was created, but whose inclusion into the game Dead Space was ultimately canceled. Consisting of a seemingly inconspicuous human corpse, albeit slightly damaged, the Grabber uses the element of surprise by extending the mutated corpse's head an impossibly long distance towards the player and latching on to the player to either hold them still and distract them (not to mention disturb them), or drag them towards the Grabber's body while a serrated blade (formerly the corpse's spine) bursts out of the same orifice to kill the player. In this case most of the main body's mass has been transformed to make and store the Grabber's extremely long, muscular neck and spinal blade. While these disturbing creatures were not in Dead Space, they do appear in Dead Space: Extraction. They seem to continue the purpose they were to have in Dead Space. Since it was not seen in Dead Space.Drag Tentacles They first appear in Chapter 6 of Extraction when Nathan approaches a corpse, partly submerged in the water, which does not appear to have been infected. Once he is closer in range, though, the Necromorph's head begins to shake before whipping upwards and startling the survivors. The Grabber then splits its human head in half and begins to shake McNeill's head violently with its tongue flailing around. Once it is dispatched, Warren Eckhardt states that the creatures are adapting to their surroundings. Several more Grabbers are found throughout the drainage system, surprising the team by lying in wait before lunging up from beneath the surface of the murky water. It is unclear whether the bodies were infected in the drains and simply mutated to best suit their needs, or if they were infected elsewhere and then moved to the drains by other Necromorphs. Although they do not appear to be able to move in the game, it is possible that they might be able to drag themselves into suitable ambush positions. Strategy *Given the overall small size of the Grabber, weapons like the Plasma Cutter and Rivet Gun are not very effective. *The biggest target on the Grabber is its head. While using precision weapons like the Pulse Rifle and Contact Beam, this is the best place to aim at. *Weapons covering large areas like the Force Gun, Line Gun, and Flamethrower are about the best weapons to use against the Grabbers. With these weapons, the best place to aim is the neck, especially for the Line Gun. The Force Gun and Flamethrower are straightforward enough, just aim and fire, but the Line Gun, if aimed well, can take out multiple Grabbers at once if they appear in front of the player in numbers. *Alternatively you can Stasis the head, making it an easy target. Trivia *The Grabber was meant to grab Isaac with its jaws and pull him close to itself, whereupon it would eviscerate Isaac with its long spinal blade. *The Grabber appears to be an aquatic Necromorph. *Because of its greatly extended neck, the Grabber resembles the Rokurokubi from Japanese folklore. *In Dead Space: Extraction, the Grabber only appears in the Ishimura sewers as is described as "adapting". *The Grabber is one of the few necromorphs to actually posess hair along with the Flyer, and some variants of the Slasher. *The Grabber anatomy is very similar to the Divider, possibly this results from the corpses of bodies very damaged. *The Grabber appears in Dead Space: Aftermath. The Grabber found by it's roomate who calls her "Jenny". The grabber spits acid on the girl's face and is later destroyed by a grenade. An interesting thing to note is that this Grabber can move, a trait which others don't seem to have (or at least not the Extraction Grabbers who were stationary at all times). *In Extraction, the lower body of a Grabber is never seen as the Grabber are only found in the sewers. Gallery Image:Enemy_grabber02.jpg|Grabber head concept design Image:Enemy_grabber.jpg|Concept design for the Grabber grabber blending in.png|The Grabber as shown in Dead Space: Extraction, 'Quiet Before the Storm' grabber attacking.png grabber attacking 2.png|The Grabber's split head about to latch onto McNeill grabber attacking 3.png|The Grabber latches onto McNeill with its tongue flailing around File:298001114-398120.jpg|The Grabber in Aftermath Appearances *''Dead Space'' (Cut) *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space: Aftermath'' : Sources Category:Necromorphs